


one for the money, two for the show [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, an au of That One Coffee Shop Sign everyone must have seen going around tumblr, sanji doesnt so much discover bisexuality as getting blindsided by it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: The sign, standing unassuming outside the Grand Line Coffee Shop in a handwriting Sanji recognizes as Usopp’s, says:    TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:1. Hella fucking gay.2. Desperately single.    FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I’D RECOMMEND:You give me your number.Or, the one coffee shop au where Usopp pulls a prank, Sanji is unexpectedly (read: completely unexpected to him and only him) popular among the male population of their campus, and Zoro just wants to grab a coffee.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one for the money, two for the show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324574) by [donutsandcoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsandcoffee/pseuds/donutsandcoffee). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/One%20Piece/One%20for%20the%20Money,%20Two%20for%20the%20Show.mp3) | 18:54 | 14.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/one-for-money-two-for-show) |  |   
  
### Music

_Stutter_ by Marianas Trench

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
